


Kiss the cook

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Cooking, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: As requested chef Mickey!! Food pic is my own just to make you drool more! It's totally a tease fic





	Kiss the cook

[](https://ibb.co/h8SBmc)  
[photo image hosting](https://imgbb.com/)  
“And the bidding starts at fifty dollars, fifty dollars remeber this is for a good cause" the auctioneer reminded everyone at the EMT banquet. "This is a wonderful prize, a personal chef, he comes to your house and if you haven't had his food, you are in for a treat, and not bad on the eyes eh ladies" Mickey hated standing up there feeling like a slab of meat; especially looking at all those woman who's paddles were flying up, the whispers of 'i wonder if he'll cook naked' fuck he hated horny fucking woman. 

Ian was in the back he had no intention of bidding on anything tonight, sure he knew it was a good cause, but he was still poor, or at least he felt poor. It wasn't until the saw the chef standing on stage. Mickey Milkovich was fucking gorgeous. He had a don't fuck with me deminor, he looked like he could cut you just as easily as he cut vegetables. But like the auctioneer had said he came highly recommended. And Ian couldn't take his eyes off him. The bids continued sixity! Seventy. Hearing the numbers rise was cause in Ian to have heart palpitations what if it went higher than he could afford, he'd never get a chance to meet this man. "One fifty" Ian yelled louder than the woman hoping a significant jump would scare then off. 

Mickey stood back and grinned. happy to see all of the vulture women stop, plus this guy wasn't hard on the eyes.  The auctioneer with her smooth talk was taken back but please try surprised. "Ladies, you heard it one fifty, do I have one seventy?" She looked around most of them had backed down "one seventy" 

"One eighty" Ian locked eyes on the last woman, she was sweating "two hundred" Ian outbid himself before she could speak again "two hundred I got two hundred, going once, twice, sold to the red headed gentleman!" 

Mickey walked off the stage. He figured it was just poliet to introduce himself, plus this guy saved him from a night of unwanted sexual advances 

"Hey, thanks for the bid" Mickey outstretched his hand "no that you, you're going to save me from a night of frozen premade food" Ian grasped his hand. It was firm, Ian couldnt help but stare as he shook the man's hand, from the stage he could see how stunning his eyes were, or the vulgarity wrtten on his knucles, ian liked it; people were too sensitive now no one talked about how they really felt, and this guy had it out for the world to see. Ballsy, Ian knew this meant they'd get along. 

"Oh God don't tell me that" Mickey dramatically put his free hand over his heart "ya should never eat the crap that comes in those" Mickey was know for a lot of things; his don't fuck with me attitude, his no bullshit in the kitchen, and his ability to tell you exactly what he thought. But what people didn't know was that he was gay. And fuck he was gay for this kid. But he was a client he'd literally just paid for his services, which to Mick's horny cock was hot as fuck. 

They finally parted hands, and instantly Ian wished he could be touching those soft hands again. "I'm Ian" he smiled trying to remember basic small talk. "Mickey, but I'm sure you know that." He nodded "so Ian what am I making and how many are there?" Mickey wanted to get the business out of the way "oh, I dunno." Ian furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't know? Got too many kids ya can't count em?" 

"No not like that" he sighed "it's just I just left home, had a disagreement with my older sister... There's that part of me that feels I should make sure she and the rest of my siblings get a good and decent meal... But I'm finally in my own doing shit for me and not needing to worry about anyone else." Ian realized he was rambling on to a complete stranger and closed his mouth. 

"Ain't my money but I'd say do it for you." Mick shurgged. "Yeah, yer right" Ian scribbled down his info and past it to Mickey "just lemme know when you're free and I'll try and make the kitchen usable" Ian chuckled. 

"How 'bout Thursday" Mickey would have preferred to say now but he had obligations and he was fucking responsible now and could just dick off. "Sure" Ian agreed putting it into the calendar on his phone.

****

It felt like the week put extra days in there to keep them aprt, but finally it was Thursday, Mickey knocked on Ian's door. "Is that six bags of groceries?" Ian asked as he opened the door. "I couldn't decide ok" he huffed pushing past Ian "normally I'm like a freakin' psychic when it comes to people and food, but you... I dunno I think ya threw me off with your frozen meal shit"   
He tossed the bags on the counter 

"Well maybe that just means you're destined to make me more than one meal" Ian unapologetically started flirting. "Wait till ya taste it before you agree to more" Mick dug through the bag for what he needed first 

"If it's anything like I'm seein' I won't be disappointed" he watched Mick take out fresh jalapenos ground meat, cheese, Noddles, lettuce, fresh buns. All things he liked though he couldn't figure out how it went together 

"So this whole personal chef, you do this often or just for charity?" Ian asked sitting on the bar stool on the other side of the island. "Fuck no, food I can handle people not so much. That's why I opened a a restaurant, Jake the prices and stay in the back, people are stupid they'll pay for that kinda atmosphere." 

"Guess I ain't stupid then cause I've never been" Ian didn't know if that would offended the chef or not but he seemed to like the tell it as it is approach. "Good" it somehow made Mickey happy to know Ian hadn't been to his restaurant, he got to show off his skills just for him. 

"Ya like it hot?" He asked as he began cutting the jalapeno. "No point if there's no heat right?" His eyes locked on the steamy chef he had never felt such an instant connection to someone before.

Mickey gave a subtle nod as he went back to prepping the meal, he shifted smoothly through the kitchen even though it wasn't his. To Ian's embarrassment Mick opened the fridge "this is just fucking sad" to the nearly empty fridge, a jar of pickles, mustard and what he feared was expired milk "so ya got no one to cook for you?" He knew it wasn't subtle but he fucking wanted to know. "Nah just me, but I love food I just don't know how to make it" 

"It's easy just watch I'll teach ya some tricks." Mickey grated all the cheese for the sauce, boiled water for noodles, mixed and seasoned the best forming it into patties "yer doing all this work can I get ya somethin'? A beer?" Ian asked feeling useless just watching, being mezmerised by his cooking "I've seen your fridge you got nothing Gallagher" Mickey exhaled a laugh from his nostrils. "I brought some" he gestures with his knife to the bag at the end of the counter. 

"Tryin'to get me drunk?" Ian asked surprised that the chef really did bring everything. He wasn't sure if it was just getting warm in the kitchen or if the chef made him hot. Ian cracked open the beers for them. "Cheers" the bottles clinked. 

Ian watched as mickey started to assemble the burger topped with jalapeno Mac and cheese. With extra cheese sauce Mickey sucked the drop of creamy sauce off his finger into his mouth seductively, as Ian watched him lick every side of his finger.

[](https://ibb.co/d5pDzx)  
[photo image hosting](https://imgbb.com/)  
"Fancy chef like yourself made me a burger?" Ian asked "first off, see this shit it is fancy, second it's your own fault I couldn't tell if you were a burger guy or lettuce wraps cause yer watchin' your figure" 

"You like my figure?" Ian smirked "and I'd totally wat a lettuce wraps" his mouth watered from all the food. Mickey shrugged of course he noticed his washboard abs through the tight dark green tee he was wearing. "well all the ingredients are here maybe I'll whip it up next" 

Ian looked down at the plate in front of him,and it really was fancy. He paused before taking a bite as he looked up at Mickey “You’re not going to make me eat alone... are you?”

“Well, it’s really unprofessional...” Mickey informed him, but everything about their encounter was, and not only had Mickey made enough food for himself he could probably feed half the block. He was pretty much committed to the flirtation if only for the night. “But I’ll make an exception, for you”

"Fuck that's good" Ian said through a too big of a bite mouthful. "You're shocked?" Mickey was a cocky fuck. "No I just, I don't think I've ever out something so good in my mouth!" 

"That's a shame" Mickey pierced his lips.

Ian couldn't take the tease, the flirtation any longer His body lunged forward his kiss was sloppy, rushed as it brushed Mick's. He could feel Ian's breath on his cheek, as his own caught in his throat.

This was really happening. 

Mickey's tongue slowly traced a path across ians lip. His eyes fluttering closed, his mouth opening to Mick.“What are you doing? Mickey asked, though he wondered what possesed him to break the kiss.

“Kissing the cook,” said Ian stating the obvious mickey wasn't going to complain, the taste of Ian's lips, with the smell of his food, was intoxicating. "You wanna stay the night?" Ian asked breathy 

"I make a mean tarragon goat cheese french toast" Mickey smirked before bringing his lips back to Ian's

**Author's Note:**

> As requested chef Mickey!! Food pic is my own just to make you drool more! It's totally a tease fic


End file.
